Nickelodeon
Nicktoons * Spongebob Squarepants * The Fairy Oddparents * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * The Loud House * The Adventures of Kid Danger * Bunsen Is A Beast * Harvey Beaks * Breadwinners * Winx Club * Robot & Monster * The Rise of TMNT * Sanjay and Craig * Rugrats * Rocko's Modern Life * Rabbids Invasion * TUFF Puppy * Live Action Comedy * Henry Danger * All That * iCarly * Knight Squad * Sam & Cat * The Thundermans * The Haunted Hathaways * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn * School of Rock Acquired Programming Acquired Animated Series * RBUK * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Miraculous * Regal Academy * ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks * Lego City Adventures Acquired Live Action Comedy Series * Rank the Prank Programming Block * Nick After Dark(12am-3am) * Nick @ Nite(10pm-12am, 3am-6am) * Nick Studio 10(2pm-5pm)(Just episodes of The Fairy Oddparents, The Loud House and Spongebob) * SNICK(Afternoon Block)(Saturday Only) * Nick Jr(7AM-9AM) * Saturday Morning Hang Zone with Lincoln Loud(Morning Block)(7am-11am) * Throwback Thursday(Afternoon Block)(Thursday Only)(9am-2pm) * Nick's New Saturday Night * Nickelodeon Fun Cineplex(hosted by Spongebob, Patrick Star and Lincoln Loud) * Nick @ Nite Cineplex(hosted by Spongebob, Patrick Star and Lincoln Loud) Nickelodeon Networks Nickelodeon Networks * Nickelodeon * Nickelodeon 2 * Nickelodeon 3 * Nickelodeon 4 * Nickelodeon 5(now as Nick 5) * Nickelodeon 6 * Nickelodeon 7 * Nickelodeon 8 * Nickelodeon 9 * Nickelodeon 10 * Nickelodeon 11 * Nickelodeon 12 * Nickelodeon 13 * Nickelodeon 14 * Nickelodeon 15 * Nickelodeon 16 * Nickelodeon 17 * Nickelodeon 17 * Nick 18 * Nickelodeon 19 * Nickelodeon 20 * Nickelodeon 21 * Nickelodeon 22 * Nickelodeon 23 * Nickelodeon 24 * Nickelodeon 25 * Nickelodeon 26 * Nickelodeon 27 * Nickelodeon 28 * Nickelodeon 29 * Nickelodeon 30 * Nickelodeon 31 * Nickelodeon 32 * Nickelodeon 33 * Nickelodeon 34 * Nickelodeon 35 * Nickelodeon 36 * Nickelodeon 37 * Nickelodeon 38 * Nickelodeon 39 * Nickelodeon 40 * Nickelodeon 41 * Nickelodeon 42 * Nickelodeon 43 * Nickelodeon 44 * Nickelodeon 45 * Nickelodeon 46 * NickToons * Nickelodeon HD * TeenNick * The Splat * Nick Jr Mickelodeon Networks * Mickelodeon * Mickelodeon 2 * Mickelodeon 3 * Mickelodeon 4 * Mickelodeon 5 * Mickelodeon 6 * MickToons * TeenMick Nickelodeon New Shows * The New Fairy Oddparents Nickelodeon Reboot Nick After Dark * Ren and Stimpy(2019 revival rated TV MA D-L-S-V) * The X's(2019 reboot)(Rated TV 14 L-V) Nickelodeon Sponge Year 2020 and BIG Sponge Year Dec 1-Dec 15(Dec 15 is a premiere of Spongebob The Musical) is the Spongebob Best Year Ever Marathon! From May 1 to KCS 2020, is the Spongebob Squarepants Best Day Ever Marathon complete with New Episodes of Season 12, Season 13 and newcoming Season 14 plus rerun of Season 1-Season 12 episodes of Spongebob. From May 1, 2021 start the Spongebob Year 2021 with the Spongebob 3 Hour TV Movie titled Spongebob's Best Road Trip Ever and Spongebob 1 Hour TV Movie titled Best Day Ever. This Sponge Year expanded to March 5, 2022 with Spongebob 4th Movie(The Spongebob Movie: Battle of the Fireworks) and 2 Netflix Spongebob Movie(Spongebob: The Orgins of Spongebob(Uses of Kamp Korel and Spongebob Movie 3) using CGI Model) BIG Sponge Year Multiple Spongebob Shows and Specials and Movies and Spinoff List of Spongebob Spinoff Shows and New Show * Sheldon: A Original Series(1 Hour Drama Series) * Spongebob Presents: A Normal Life(Sitcom) * Nick Jr and Spiffy presents Awkward Octopus(first Stephen and Nick Jr/Spiffy Project based on Spongebob) * Spongebob n'Stuff(with Meme Characters)(Aired on Spongebob Central) * A Cat Named Kenny * A Day at The Sea(Normal Sitcom for Netflix and TBS(First CBS TV Studios Shows made for TBS)) * A Day With Spongebob Squarepants(for Nickelodeon) * A Life in A Day(Sitcom for CBS and Nickelodeon) * A Light Start * All The Old Men Jerkins(1 Hour Soap Opera for CBS) * Alternative History Sponge * Amazing Moments With Spongebob(3 Shorts) * As The Sponge Turn(1 Hour Soap Opera) * Ask Characters Mostly Anything * Before Spongebob Squarepants * Better Days * Bikini Bottom Gangs(aired on Comedy Central aired TV MA) * Bikini Bottom University * Discord Crib(Sitcom) * Dunces and Dragon(Series) * Gary The Snail * Leader Plankton(Series) * Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger(set in 1950 set with Mermaid Men in his Young Form) * The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy(made by United Sponge Pictures) * Bikini Bottom Jr. High(First Warner Bros/Nickelodeon TV Series) * My Pretty Seahorse: Friendship is Fun(Hasbro and MLP Studios decides why not put Spongebob in the Work) * Patrick Planet(TV Series) * Spongebob Squarepants Fanon(Longest Series) * Spongebob Squarepants Live(A Live Action/Animated Talk Show featuring Spongebob and Tom Kenny(live action segment))(Later as The New Day With Spongebob and Tom Kenny) New Dec Channels for Spongebob * Jasbre TV * Minit(streaming service) * Box Productions TV * Temmie Central * Squidwork Nintendo Studios * The Nintendo Television Network(formally Wii Television Network) * Wii Sports on Nintendo(but later as Nintendo Sports) *